For survival
by FuryBlack
Summary: Muggles didn't remember the existence of wizards nor what they did to them when the Titans appeared. Harry's mission inside of Wall Rose will revive old wounds. Between vengeful wizards and muggles as Levi fighting for the preservation of humanity regardless of the enemy, all is about surivival or maybe not.


**Hello !**

 **Disclaimer :** _I do not own Harry Potter, all characters belong to J.K Rowling. It is the same with Shingeki no kyojin, characters belong to Hajime Isayama._

 **Note :** _It's my first fiction in english. I'm a_ _french author and I translated this story myself with the help of my best friend. This fiction belongs to me, I wanted and I still want to improve my english so... I decided to do that with something I love...writing._

 _I really hope you will enjoy this story, if you notice some mistakes, I will ask you to forgive me for them I tried my best but you can mention them to help me if you want._

 _It will be a short fiction, I don't think there will be more than three chapters._

 **Warning :** _This story is a **slash,** if you don't like male/male relationship don't read it._

 **Rated M :** _because of some violence, blood, language ( maybe later ) and sex._

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Harry walked haphazard streets inside of Wall Rose, it was the first time he set foot here. Architecture was no different from what he remembered having seen behind Wall Maria. Houses had a medieval style and were always tight against each other. The fact that it could help a spread of fire had not worried builders.

Three centuries ago, these Muggles were at the cutting edge of technology, they wanted to conquer the universe and they frightened wizards that one day they could find them. But another form of human species emerging - Titans - and everything collapsed.

In ten years the Muggle population had reduced by a quarter. Their bombs did nothing to slow the progress of these strange species. These giants with a disproportionate body and an endless row of teeth with a fixed smile became the new nightmare of humanity. Muggles were not the only victims. The Titans did not distinguish between someone who had magic or not. Worse, their peculiarity helped them in crossing magic wards whitout injury. Nobody knew where they came from nor what they really were. Were they alive? Were they dead? Many theories had been hatched in the magical world, but the greatest priority was to protect themselves.

Destruction of cities updated the existence of wizards. Politicians needed a scapegoat to distract their citizens to their inability to handle the Titan case. Instead of promoting unity to defeat the common enemy, muggles accused magical beings to create these monsters and began to kill or kidnap them to steal their power. This created another wave of violence.

The Muggle technology did as much damage as the titans to the magical community.

Not all wizards let them to be crushed like earthworms without resistance. After all, they had the ability to appear anywhere all over the globe in minutes. The response was swift, several cities were completely decimated by fiendfyre that devoured everything in its path including the titans.

Years passed and three quarters of the human population had perished , but the magical community were victim of the worst loss. Giants, trolls, selkies Acromantulas, goblins, hobgoblins, doxies and many other no longer existed. Others were endangered, as unicorns were seven, ten centaurs, dragons also a dozen or merpeople sixty. The last hope for magical beings and creatures was a text written by Merlin himself.

A house caught Harry's attention. The building looked like his aunt's former home. There were more flowers on the edges of the windows making the home tidier than his memory. The perfume it exuded was not the same. His aunt preferred the scent of lilies from the valley, this one smelled roses, not an original scent for the young man. It did not prevent him from getting sucked into memories of the last time he had seen the Dursley house.

 **Flashback**

Harry and his mother Lily came to visit Petunia Dursley once a month for three days. They always appeared in the attic of the house for safety. Two centuries had passed since the last attack on Titan and a little longer since Muggles had not heard about wizards. Even in their history books they were not mentioned, everything seemed to be as prior to the arrival of these giants.

There was a bright sunshine and temperatures were pleasant. Lily and Petunia were out hanging clothes while laughing about stories that only they could understand. Harry was playing inside on his desk with his toys. His mother asked him to finish his homework first, but the seven year old boy thought that if he didn't make too much noise, his mother wouldn't notice anything. He didn't want to be bored to solve mathematical problems given by his teacher.

Dudley was out with his group of friends playing his favorite game which consisted in bullying weaker children .

Armin Arlelt was their favorite target. It was a little blond boy who often had his head in books and did not have the physical strength to defend himself against three opponents. Fortunately, he had a friend who always appeared in time to defend him, even if he was also beaten. His name was Eren Jeger. He was usually followed by his adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman who frightened the group of Big D as she was stronger than them.

Each time she made him eat dirt, Dudley complained that she could not be a girl to have such force. Big D couldn't lose against a girl ! It was suspicious. Harry suspected his cousin to have a little crush on her. What sane voluntarily would get beaten by a girl ?!

Uncle Vernon was at work, he was the manager of a clothing store. He was a man who loved to talk about himself which made his speeches boring.

"I am Auror James Potter, I am here to deliver justice, go miscreant or otherwise you will die under my power! " said the little wizard waving his figure against another.

His father, James Potter had been missing for three years now. No one had seen his body nor those people who were part of his squad. Their mission was to patrol the distant lands and identify the magic that had been detected. It should have lasted a week at most, but two weeks passed and nobody had new. Sirius and Remus the best friends of his father had absolutely wanted to be part of the rescue team. The only thing they had found, was the golden snitch bloodied. James's lucky charm.

"You do not make me afraid Auror! I also have powers hahahaha! "Harry continued with a deeper voice.

"Stupefy! "" Failed hahaha! "" No, you do not know but you're already dead, behind my stupefy I launched another spell even stronger! "" Nooo this is not possible, I'm the big bad ... "

"Harry! " Called his mother.

Hurriedly, the boy hid his figures in his pocket and pretended to be concentrated on his homework spread out before him.

" Yes ? " He replied innocently.

"It doesn't work with me, Harry James Potter, I have seen and heard. "Lily said sternly then changed her expression by letting out a sigh of resignation" Come take your snack with your cousin, he has just returned. "

A table had been set out, in front of each empty chair stood a glass of fresh lemonade and bread and jam. Dudley had just settled but already found something to complain about, like flies bothering him. Petunia was a worthy mother so she drove the critters to allow her son to eat quietly. Lily and Harry were just a few steps away from them when a loud noise was heard, freezing everyone on site.

The whole city was suspended for a moment, silent, inert as dead. Then came the chaos

People screamed and ran in all directions in the streets:

"The titans! Titans returned! "

"They broke Wall Maria ! Titans returned! "

"God is punishing us for our sins! "

"Run away quickly! "

"The titans! We are lost ! "

Families Dursley and Potter remained frozen. They didn't understand this sudden riot, nor did they understand what was said. Titans? How could this be possible after so many years?

Truth stood in front of the two mothers and children a few moments later when two giants walked past without seeing them. Then came the horror that froze on the spot when they witnessed the death of one of their fellow, struggling for his life before his body was torn in two by the teeth of one of the Titans, intestines dangling between his fingers.

The frequent tremors beneath their feet Lily went out of her trance, shook her sister to tell her to flee. The two women each took the hand of a child before they ran out of the house. People went in all directions, houses collapsed as the Titans were racing over or falling, the sky was covered by a thick cloud of dust and the only human sounds that could be heard were the agonizing screams.

His mother quickly ran while holding his hand. When Harry stumbled, she hoisted by sheer force of her arm and resumed her race. Petunia was two steps behind them, pulling her son still with a mouth open and eyes wide.

Titans were everywhere, at every turn they had to turn back because there was always one that cropped up. The town became a maze, a human trap. The two sisters were trying to follow the direction of the majority, but fallen walls often made dams.

"Dudley! "Petunia shrieked

His cousin had been caught by a titan walking out of a dark corner, they had just passed.

"Give me my son please! Give me back my son! "Begged his aunt, her arms raised to the sky.

" Mom ! "Cried the child when he was several meters high but one meter from the mouth of the titan.

"Diffindo! "Lily threw

The spell touched the hand of the target but not deep enough cut out for the Titan release his grip.

"Sectumsempra! » she tried again.

This time it had the desired effect, the giant let Dudley to look at his mutilated hand with almost an expression of surprise.

"Levicorpus! "Lily went on knowing that the fall of her nephew would be fatal if not slowing down.

Her initiative was futile because the titan took Dudley with it other hand to crush him against a wall. The traces of his crime were illustrated by the blood teeming task pieces of flesh and bone slowly sliding along the wall to kiss gravity.

None had time to scream in horror or sadness, the titan was already taking his aunt. She did not resist as still confused about what had just happened to her only child. Petunia was beheaded by the teeth of giant, before the rest of her body followed the first part in its stomach.

Harry's mother took him again violently out to leave, but another titan stood facing them. They were cornered, but Lily refused to panic.

"Hold me well Harry we will Apparate " she warned .

A second later they were again in Aunt Petunia's garden.

"Hold on darling we will soon leave this hell, I must just find the Portkey and change the date of our return. Hold on dear everything is going to be ok in few minutes. Hold on, Mom is there. "

While speaking, she frantically sought the object of their salvation. Harry refused to look away from his mother, he wasn't even made aware that tears ran down his cheeks or that the blood of his relatives had stained his clothes. His mother finally pulled out of one of his pockets with her hands trembling, the snitch from his father. Without further ado, the witch focused pointing his wand on the golden ball and began the incantations.

"This is it ... ah ! "

As previously with Dudley, his mother was caught by a titan passing random. In the movement, she pushed her son away from her with the snitch and her wand.

Land buttocks, the snitch on his belly and Lily's wand near his hand, Harry watched another nightmare playing before his eyes.

"Say the name of your father Harry! "Cried his mother," Tell your father's name it's the formula for you to go! "

But he said nothing, paralyzed.

"Say the name of your father Harry! "

She was only a few meters from the mouth of the man-eater.

"I beg you dear, tell your father's name! "

"Mom," the boy murmured

"The name of your father Harry! "

"James Potter" he said as an automaton .

He felt something pull at the navel, the landscape began to deform around him. His last vision was the smile of his mother with the mouth of the titan that opened in wide behind her. Then came the black hole.

 **End of flashback**

The young man now 19 years old, shook his head to break those bad memories. All of this happened a long time ago, today he was here because he had a mission to accomplish. Without taking a last look at the hous, Harry resumed his journey to mix with the crowd that agglutinated on the edges of the road to welcome the survivors of Survey Corps .

 **OoooOoooO**

There was a constant in Levi's life. The Survey Corps left on a mission, taking advantage of the few hours they were all alive and optimistic, before meeting their first Titans and counting the deads. Then questions from the survivors began to blossom, the same after each bloody fight.

Will I die for nothing? Are we not fighting for a lost cause? Will my sacrifice really serve for something? Will I see my family again ?

It was a normal human reaction. The captain sometimes asked himself some of these questions, but not to the point of compromising his mission. There were men under his command, he could not afford to be distracted by thoughts that led to nowhere if not death.

Although he did not show it, it unnerved him and hurt him to hear civilians criticize or even insult their corps, after each return mission . Their only supporters were always children with their bright eyes, children who had never seen a titan, never had been confronted with the sad reality.

To go head down, counting more dead than alive. Had this mission really been a success? It was a matter of perspective.

Levi wanted to clear his head for a few hours and act as a civilian, with this false insouciance of what was happening beyond the walls. Therefore he went to a pub which stood not far from his home.

On entering, he made a sign to the boss behind the bar so he would bring his usual drink, before seeking a place where he could be quiet while enjoying the ambiance of the place. The waitress came back a few moments later with his order, before returning immediately. He had never been a person with whom someone wanted to stop for a bit of conversation, and his cold facial expression made people feel uncomfortable. Life had not allowed him to be someone particularly expressive. Putting his booted feet on the table, he swung the chair where he was sitting backwards to make it fit on two feet and watch the people present around him.

His contemplative session was interrupted by the arrival of a man who stood facing him, a drink in hand.

"Hi," said the unknown

Levi scanned the man top to down. He was of medium height, taller than him of course. He had black messy hair, which made him look neglected, something the captain did not particularly liked. He had completely green eyes, not bluish gray green like Eren's. From experience everyone he rubbed and had more colors in their pair of eyes were people who were scattered, unsure of them or little frank. One color and you could easily fathom the soul. Posture and body size of the young man left to suggest that he had received military training. Things like that, could be quickly spotted.

Levi was not a regular "one-night stand" type of guy, but when an opportunity presented itself he could grasp. Some of his colleagues carting him to know a little about his private life or sexual life. He was not the type to get into that kind of confidence and anyway it did not concern them, like he did not care much about who they had fucked.

"Looks like you're bored. "Continued the unknown," Do you mind? "

He did not wait for his reply, pulled a chair and sit astride it, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Levi" he was not that arrogant to think that everyone knew him in the army, even if he had made a big reputation.

"Harry," he answered with a smile.

"What is your regiment? "

"The Gryffindors" he retorted quietly keeping his eyes on one of his interlocutor, who had an unreadable expression.

"Does it really matter? " he continued, taking another sip.

Faced with the silence of the other man, Harry let out a sigh tired.

"Listen, I'm just looking to have a good time without the fuss if for that I have to pass an interview saying right away and I get out of here. "

Maybe because it was the first time someone came to him to ask him out and not the opposite, he did not react properly. Livai either was not a rhetorical man when he went hunting, it was just a way to evacuate tension and to satisfy a need. The greatest love was for those who had the time for this and believed in it. Harry was not ugly to look at, the captain would at least have the feeling to sleep with a guy, not with a creature that mixed both gender to have more candidates. The captain had gone twice to prostitutes and after that he had been quickly arrested, his obsession for cleanliness was a big part in his decision.

"I do not cuddle, I'm not the bottom and I agree if it happens at home. "He warned evenly.

"That suits me".

The wizard never thought he would meet someone in this situation tonight. He was not too kind to sting a random stranger for the night, but pubs could sometimes afford to meet nice people or physically attractive ones. Levi was part of the second category, one could forget his friendliness. At the same time but it was not a real problem, Harry did not want to talk for hours. The day had been long and boring. His team was able to collect some information, but it was not enough to act and have the entire network. They didn't want to let anyone escape. They would have to wait a little more. To be most effective, the team was scattered throughout the city. There was no use in being several in one place, after all they were individually trained to officiate over several neighborhoods without needing assistance.

Harry did not hate Muggles, unlike the majority of wizards. His mother had put him in contact at a young age with them and this silenced the prejudices that may have arisen in him. So to have an affair with one of them did not repel, the Muggle in front of him had a similar body to his, it wasn't like he was testing exotic pleasures.

Levi drank some sips of his drink before leaving his glass half full yet. He threw the consumer prices on the table and stood up to leave the pub with Harry on his heels.

The captain's home was rudimentary. There were no pictures on the wall, no floor mat or vase with flowers on the dining table. But the most striking was the almost supernatural cleanliness. There was not a trace of dust, the Gryffindor was betting that if he leaned over the table he could admire himself. The apartment had two rooms, the main room with lounge area, dining room and open kitchen and behind a door there was the bedroom.

"Undress You" abruptly ordered the owner, stopping a few steps from him, arms crossed.

Harry's expression became as equally blank as the young man before him, then without a word he complied. He took off his coat gently put it on a chair beside him. He removed his boots and noted that the floor was cold but didn't much care. As he passed his shirt above his head, he noticed that his companion was still fully clothed .

"What ? You don't even take off your pants? " he asked.

"Not yet, I want you to go first take a shower before we have fun. "

" Did I already tell you, you were gifted to set the mood? "

Without waiting for the response, the Gryffindor walked toward a door he hadn't seen and he guessed to be the bathroom. The room was as sober as the rest of the apartment, no useless products, just enough to wash and brush their teeth and body. The wizard did not take long time, but washed himself thoroughly. If his evening lover was as neat freak at home as on his own person, it was safe to bet that he had a good hygiene .

Naked out of the bathroom Harry didn't see the owner, he walked toward the bedroom where Levi was leaning against the wall near the doorway, waiting patiently wearing only his pants, his eyes lowered and his arms crossed. Seeing his guest, his posture relaxed and he quietly approached the one with whom he was going to have fun with tonight.

One called captain, suddenly took the neck of his lover to take possession of his mouth hungrily. The favour was eagerly returned to him after Harry's astonishment was over. The two men breathed hardly through the nose, tongues were battling for the upper hand on the other to lead the dance. The men were equally stubborn, they weren't going to surrender easily and that spiced up the opened their eyes at a moment to find pupils were dilated. It was a good sign.

Levi pulled Harry deeper into the room to throw him on the bed and join him at once by putting himself astride him. The wizard's hair was still wet and clung to his face, laying greater contrast between the brightness of her eyes and the blackness of his hair. The smaller man liked what the biggest exuded, it was almost bestial. It was perfect, Levi really needed to distract himself from memories of his last mission.

Their hands explored the body of the other, to appreciate shapes, muscle hardness, softness of the skin, roughness in some places. Touches were feverish and aggressive. Harry waved his hips to rub sex against the fabric of the pants, the friction made him throw his head back. Every touch he received a wave of mixed pleasure and pain. Levi quickly found it frustrating. Without completely removing his pants, he unbuttoned to release his penis so that both fluffy textures of their sex could caress. The reaction was immediate. The wizard as the muggle let out a long groan.

Harry pulled violently his lover towards him and the two men were again upon each other kissing in a sensual battle. He felt under his fingers Levi back muscles rolling while the latter always pushed harder his groin against the other. The rate they led didn't exhaust them, they were tough.

Levi pulled himself out of the man below him to remove completely this time his garment.

" Put yourself on the belly " he ordered

The wizard said to himself before executing what the other wanted, this Muggle was lucky he was in such a state of excitement, because it would certainly take another pleasure smashed his mouth against the wall to teach him to be kinder .

The firm body of the captain came quickly stick to that of Gryffindor, the latter lifted his buttocks for a more intimate contact with what should soon give him pleasure. Livai teased the entrance of his lover, by pushing one by one three of his fingers after putting some lotion on it. The preparation was not long, as soon as he felt that the young man quite relaxed, he presented his sex instead.

Harry moaned in the pillow when he felt his companion was fully in him. He liked that feeling. The man behind him seemed to know what to do and had easily spotted the point that would make him see stars through his eyelids clauses. Thrusts were hard and had a regular rhythm making bodies moved on the bed until the wizard found himself sticking to the bed head wall, while his lover continued his onslaught relentlessly.

Moans of the green eyes man resonated throughout the room, but he also wanted to show to the gray eyes man that he could control his own body. He clenched his inner muscles and smiled when he heard a gasp of surprise and pleasure to escape the lips of his lover. The wizard repeated at each penetration the same exercise, to have the satisfaction of making Levi to lose his mind.

When their breathing became more labored, they both knew the end was close. Harry let his head fall back to scream one last time his pleasure, while Levi in the heat of the action bit his shoulder and get sucked by his orgasm.

They stood for a moment motionless, listening to their breathing. The Gryffindor looked over at his partner who straightened his head and captured the lips that were stretched towards him. Kisses were this time softer but equally enjoyable.

The two men resumed again one more time that night before collapsing from exhaustion.

The next day in early hours, the wizard got up to take a shower while the Muggle equally awaked, changed sheets and pillowcases. When Livai came out of his bathroom, he was surprised to find Harry still there. The latter stood in profile, shoulder leaning against the window sill as he contemplated the outside. With one hand he playfully tossed in the air a small golden ball, before letting this one truly fly.

It was the first time that the captain of Survey corps saw such thing. Out of curiosity he stepped forward to catch it, but discovered that his lover for a night had faster reflex. It confirmed his thoughts that he was not a civilian.

"Do not touch," he said with mischievous expression.

"I can offer black tea before you left. " Levi informed.

" With pleasure. " he retorted before returning his gaze outward.

The silence between the two men was not uncomfortable. They drank in silence their tea in front of the window. When a red head figure appeared at the bottom of the Levi's apartment, his guest sat up:

" Duty calls. Thanks for the tea. " he said quietly

Still at the window, the captain observed the meeting between the two men. redhead spewed brief glances in his direction, before launching into an explanation. Harry gave him his back so he couldn't read his expression but from his colleague's the new didn't seem pleasant..

Without a backward glance, wizards ran off towards a dark street and disappeared into the darkness. Levi retired of his vantage point to take his clothes and to go find Major Erwin Smith.

 **OoooOoooO**

What was to be only a dismantling network turned into a rescue mission. It was an angry commander Potter followed by his captain Weasley that walked through the streets of the city to join another team member. Maybe it was because of their clothing very similar to those of army soldiers or because what Harry had emanated not bode well, as people didn't stay in their way.

They soon found themselves in a small alley where another wizard the hood raised awaited for them.

"Commander Potter. " he bowed.

" Go to the point Collin. " he ordonned without preamble.

"Yes sir. Last night in my territory exploration, I followed one of the suspects. Unlike usual at 10 pm he headed for a house of one of his accomplices. I launched the invisibility spell to myself and was able to get inside to hear their conversation. They spoke about a new cargo that would normally come in the evening and be deposited in an abandoned shack. I went there to see what it was, all around the cabin and even inside there was magic. I prefered to wait to see what type of cargo that was. Later in this morning ... " the blond man hesitated.

"Speak Collin, we must act fast. "Harry pressed

The boy cast a nervous glance at Ron before continuing.

" They have Hermione. She was unconscious and with it there was ..there was a little boy, your godson commander, and other people I do not know. They were all six. "

Brownhead like redhead were silent, their hands forming fists but none of them wanted to indulge their emotions. They would get upset later.

"You said they arrived this morning? "

"Yes commander. "

"Have you been able to analyze the magic that was on the scene? Identify some wards? " his captain asked.

"I'm not an expert in the field captain, I could identify only two but I know there are much more and they were more complex. I left a mark so we can trace the hostages if they were to be moved. "Colin told.

" You did well. Congratulations soldier. "Harry congratulated him.

"I'm sorry to not have done more," .

"No, you did really well Colin, especially for a first mission. " his captain reassured him by a smile.

Then he turned to his superior and friend to know which decision he had to take. The commander pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and left a show a tattoo of a phoenix. He put his index finger over to deliver his instructions:

"To the whole team the mission has changed, return to the base immediately. I repeat immediately. " the griffondor ordonned with a tone without reply.

The other ten persons composing the team received the message instantly, hearing the voice of their commander like he was close to them. One by one, they left their posts to take refuge in a corner of sight, out their Portkey and disappeared from the city.

 _ **On the magical island castle Fantasia in the throne room.**_

Before Harry, sitting on thrones at once imposing and intimidating stood the most powerful mages that witch history has ever known. Tom Riddle, Grinderwald Gellert and Albus Dumbledore. They were the founders of this island and had enabled the survival of the whole magical world. In these last two centuries, none of the men seemed to have aged a bit and their longevity remained a mystery. They had allowed the magical community to rise from the ashes and become more powerful. Their magic three centuries ago was somewhat overwhelmed by the Muggle technology but was now much higher. Not because today Muggles seemed to have forgotten their past inventions, but because the wizards had learned from their mistakes.

They could now practice magic without necessarily having a wand in hand. Everyone was not gifted in this area, the majority could only throw spells called white magic. When spells asked more energy, the wand helped to regulate. Following his experience twelve years ago, Harry had vowed to have no need of a wand to defend himself in any situation in which he would find himself.

His determination, his hard work and maybe a bit of his genius helped him to move up. He was to date the youngest commander of the army and the favorite of Dumbledore.

"My Lords, the mission may make ourselves known to the Muggle population if I join my team with Bellatrix's. " the young man warned.

" It is a great opportunity. "Gellert smiled coldly. "We have no more reasons to hide. "

"Nevertheless," interrupted Dumbledore "Harry raises a valid concern about the behavior of your squadron Tom. "

"My men know how to behave, you have only seen them at work among titans. "Said the third founder.

"I then asked my Lords to have the entire command so I will possibly manage the inexperience of this men with Muggles. "the young wizard suggested.

It was public knowledge that the founder Riddle and commander Potter liked to throw small subtle spades. A rumor had circulated as what the two men were or had been lovers. A rumor the Gryffindor belied when he was asked.

"The collaboration may be promising," laughed Gellert

"I will do my best my Lord. What are your orders about Pettigrew, Mundungus and Filch? "

The expression of the three mages turned dark.

"Bring them alive Harry as the rest of the prisoners. "Albus said.

"Well, my Lord," the commander replied, bowing.

 **OoooOoooO**

Levi was on duty that day on Wall Rose with Hanji for company. The woman never ceased to astonish him. Her obsession for the titans to experiment or to understand them was beyond his understanding. He did not think that her research was a waste of time, but he knew he could never put so much energy for that. Hanji remained still a very good soldier in the field, even if she took a lot of risks sometimes.

Major Smith was a few meters from him talking with the commander Dot Pixis on new tactics they might have to take over completely inside the Wall Maria. Both men were admirable in every way, but their value did not seem to resonate in the heads of aristocrats confined behind the Wall Sina. It was always about long negotiations to reassure foremost they ran no risk, it was other people who were going to be sent to death that their money would not be spent on improving the quality of the food soldiers, nor to build accommodation centers after all beggars in the streets there was not that much.

In this corrupted world, poverty and survival Levi believed he was very lucky.

A task in the sky caught his attention. He was not the only one because soon all the people on the wall looked up and saw several black spots materialized in the clouds and approaching at high speed towards them. Then the hysterical laughter of a woman was heard, as the announcement of a bad omen.

* * *

Well, how was it ? I really want to know your opinion ^^


End file.
